


Pounce!

by Amoridere



Series: Sleep [3]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poem with a pic, nendoroid, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Series: Sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657372
Kudos: 3





	Pounce!

__

She was awake  
Sooner than her sister was  
And

She wanted to play

Attached to a drip,  
She was still recovering  
And should probably not

Have as much energy  
As she did that early  
In the morning

One could say  
She didn’t know that or, rather,  
One could say

She didn’t really care

She just wanted to play  
And she would, even if  
It exhausted her energy

For much of the day

Her sister would get a surprise  
She was still sleeping, unaware  
Unaware of what

Her sister was thinking of  
Or positioned herself to do

She took her place  
Holding herself steady  
And launched herself with a

_“Pounce!”_

Her sister awoke  
And put her back in the crib  
_“That was unnecessary…_ ” she said

She was annoyed  
But she wasn’t annoyed  
For too long

_“….but I suppose you’ll be you.”_


End file.
